Together
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: The Originals have a fight brewing in their kingdom of New Orleans. Armies are forming against them, plans being made and missions being set. What happens when help arrives to them, in the form of two Mystic Falls members. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! This first chapter is only short, but I rather like it. Let me know what you guys think and I promise there will be a lot more action, Original love and of course, Klaroline to come. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TVD or TO or any characters in this story._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"You know, I'm getting awfully tired of your repeated behaviour, aren't you brother?" Rebekah smirked, holding a knife up to the vampire chained to the ceiling in front of her; his blood draining from his body as she continued to scar him.

"Oh yes, little sister, why don't you teach him a lesson" Klaus smirked, winking at his sister as she dug her knife into the groaning vampire for the fifth time. Klaus took a sip of his drink and watched as the blood slowly began dripping on the floor. Drip, drip, drip.

"It'd be my pleasure" Rebekah growled, her eyes turning a dark black as she hissed, her fangs protruding. "Run" She ordered, looking the baby vampire in the eye as she unlocked his chains, her pupils were dilating as she compelled him to do so. Within seconds the young vampire was sprinting through the house, the large front door slamming behind him.

"Well that's hardly a lesson now is it Rebekah" Klaus groaned, taking another sip of his drink as he watched his sister turn slowly towards him.

"I'm not finished yet, Nik" She hissed before flashing after her prey. She always did enjoy the chase. He laughed before turning around and returning to his study, continuing on with his newest painting.

* * *

Rebekah flashed down across the fields, through the French Quarter and eventually trapped her prey in the back alleyway, just behind the night clubs. The only thing present around them was the garbage bins.

"That was a pretty good attempt at an escape, I'm rather impressed" Rebekah smiled as her target lay on the floor. She turned, wiping away the blood from her lips and stopping dead in her tracks as she saw a dark figure ahead of her.

"Marcel" She growled. Marcel had previously been her lover, she'd loved him many years ago, after Nicklaus had rendered him part of the family; unfortunately for her, he had turned into a complete ass hole and destroying her and her family was his highest priority.

"Hello Rebekah, nice meal for you" He growled, looking at another one of his day walkers lying at her feet; he was just a meal for her, a joke, entertainment.

The French Quarter was filled with hatred at the moment. Marcel was no longer king of the Quarter after Klaus returned from his travels. He took over from Marcel and was now the 'king', as he liked to call himself.

Marcel had gathered all of his day and night walkers which were against Klaus and the Originals and had formed his own army; a pathetic one at that, a few baby vampires that he had to turn because he didn't have enough followers.

"Yes, he was rather fun actually, I do love a good chase" Rebekah teased, ensuring that she wound Marcel up in the process. Turning to look back at the dead vampire she gasped.

"Oh no! Was he one of yours?" Rebekah teased, smirking before Marcel started laughing. She heard a low growling from behind her and turned slowly to see three werewolves in their true form behind her, surrounding a single man in the middle.

"Can I help you?" She asked, determined to stand her ground against her new enemies that seemed to have joined forces. Although both parties were keeping their distance from each other; their main prey being her.

"You killed my brother" The man in the middle spoke, earning growls from the werewolves beside him. "Now I think it's time I returned the favour" The werewolf growled, his eyes turning yellow as he howled.

She hunched down, hissing as her fangs protruded from her lips as her eyes turned black. Ready to fight whatever was thrown her way. That was the thing with Rebekah; she was fearless.

As she lurched forward she was stepped dead in her tracks as the man cried out, falling to the ground, his neck having been snapped.

"Well that was just rude" The blonde winked as she smiled at the Original in front of her.

"Well Caroline, this is the first time that I will readily admit that I'm glad to see you!" Rebekah laughed, her fangs retreating as she smiled at the baby vampire in front of her. The wolves had ran off at the death of their leader and Marcel gasped. Caroline nodded over Rebekah's shoulder, a large smile on her lips.

Turning slowly Rebekah saw Marcel mid-air with a hand around his throat. Noticing the leather jacket, Rebekah laughed.

"Stefan" She gasped, smiling as he held her enemy in the air with ease. He had definitely got stronger.

"Needing some assistance are we?" He teased, snapping Marcel's neck and walking over to her, Caroline at his side.

"We heard you Originals had a fight on your hands." Caroline stated.

"What would you like us to do?" Stefan asked, a serious look on his face as they looked at the smiling Original in front of them.

* * *

_There you go, what did you guys think?! I really like this idea for a story and I can't wait to see how it pans out! Team Originals with Caroline and Stefan?! That equals my perfection._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, thank you so much for all the follows and favourites that you gave to this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm loving the new foursome that's forming and I hope you guys like this chapter! Review please!_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So what really brings you to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked as they walked their way back to the Plantation. Caroline was walking along in front, listening out for any other potential attacks, even though Rebekah would hear them way before she did.

"Well, Caroline and I were thinking of going on a new adventure, now that all of our friends were moving on and away from Mystic Falls. There wasn't really much point in staying. That and we really did hear about the fight brewing here in New Orleans" Stefan explained, looking ahead at him at the bouncing blonde.

It had been hard for her recently, what with everything that happened with her, Tyler and Klaus and all the drama with Katherine and Silas. Things got a bit too much for her at home and there wasn't a reason for him to stay either. Bonnie and Jeremy were enjoying themselves and Damon and Elena were re-kindling after the Katherine drama.

"Well, that and the fact that Caroline just wanted to see her beloved Klaus again" Stefan teased, looking over at Rebekah as she laughed.

"I can hear you, you know!" Caroline shouted, her arms flinging up and she turned and glared at her two friends.

It was true, Rebekah and Caroline had never really got on before, but after all of the struggles they'd had to fight together and the amount that Caroline had changed from the whining self-absorbed teenager that Rebekah loathed; they'd actually formed a pretty good team.

Caroline turned around, laughing; she was thoroughly enjoying herself before she heard one of the branches cracking in the right hand side of the forest.

Why Rebekah had led them down the desolate road in between two forests when they were trying to stay out of trouble she didn't know, but apparently it was a short cut to the Plantation instead of having to walk through the rest of the Quarter.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she focused her eyes in on the area in front of her.

"Nothing Caroline, you're way too jumpy you know that" Rebekah groaned, walking past her and continuing on down the path. "We're nearly there any…" Rebekah was interrupted by a short squeal as Caroline was jumped from the side of the path.

"Get off me!" She growled as she looked up at the vampire currently trying to pull out her heart.

Stefan flashed in and grabbed a hold of the vampire, chucking him away from them, his back slamming against the tree before he jumped up and growled at the pair in front of him.

"Who is that?" Stefan whispered, his hand reaching down and pulling Caroline to her feet again.

"I have n…" Caroline began before the vampire in front of her fell to the floor, his heart now in place in Rebekah's hand.

"Do we really care?" Rebekah asked as she dropped the heart down on top of the deceased vampire and turned. "Come on little ones" She called, wiping her hand on her jeans before continuing down the road.

"Wonderful" Stefan called as he stepped over the corpse. Caroline nodded before they flashed to join up with Rebekah who was surprisingly a fast walker. "Welcome to our home!" She called, her arms outstretched as they stood outside the large mansion in front of them, the fountain trickling down, the gate before her opening.

Caroline and Stefan looked at the Original and smiled, the excitement bubbling out of them, especially from Caroline.

* * *

"Nicklaus where are you?" Rebekah called as she slammed open the front door to their home and walked in. "We have guests!" She called, hearing his footsteps from the study to the right hand side. She turned, waiting to see the look on her brother's face.

"Rebekah, I hardly think a meal is classed as a guest…" He started as he stepped out from the study, wiping the paint off of his hands as he looked at the group forming in front of him.

He focused in on his former best friend who nodded on his approach. Klaus returned the nod before his eyes were drawn to the bouncing blonde standing next to him. Her tanned skin and small white top were covered in dirt patches and the top of her jeans were ripped on her thigh. He followed her upwards and noticed the mess of her hair and the small twig. Her eyes were playful.

"Hello, love" He smirked and was surprised by her following actions. Within seconds she'd flashed up to him and embraced him in her arms. Her heart beat quickening as her arms tightened around his neck and she breathed in, taking in his scent.

"Missed me?" He chuckled as she pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up" She laughed, lightly punched his arm. It had been months since she'd seen him and she'd thought about him every day ever since he left. She knew it was unlike her but something had changed, she was actually glad to see him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" He winked before turning around to his other guest and sibling, his hand lingering over the small of Caroline's back.

"Stefan, it's good to see you mate" Klaus smirked as he saw the small glimmer of a smile form on his lips.

He knew Stefan hadn't completely forgiven him for compelling him and nearly getting him to kill the love of his life, but it hadn't been the worst thing he'd done. Besides, Stefan promised Caroline that he'd make an effort to be nice after she admitted her feelings for Klaus and she was his best friend after all.

"Marcel and the werewolves tried to attack again today Nik, of course they didn't succeed but the vampires are actually going crazy right now with hatred" Rebekah smirked as she saw the smile form on her brothers lips.

After the vampires, werewolves and witches decided to fight against the Originals, Klaus had made it a personal mission of his to make their lives a living hell. He couldn't be killed so he had nothing to fear and he enjoyed teaming up with Rebekah for their daily killing sprees and torture sessions.

"I'm going to presume that explains the messy appearances?" Klaus asked, turning and winking at Caroline who blushed slightly.

"Yes actually! We've been here five minutes and I've already been jumped by yet another one of your enemies" She teased before walking back over to Stefan and linking her arm through his.

She could tell how uncomfortable he felt but she was sure that after he saw the old side of Klaus and Rebekah again that he'd be more than happy to relax and enjoy himself. Klaus felt a slight bubbling of jealousy but saw Stefan smiling at Rebekah; he knew that there was nothing to worry about there.

"Well, dinner time it is then!" Klaus called turning and walking away to the kitchen, Caroline following closely behind.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun just like we used too" Rebekah shouted at Stefan as he followed her.

"I'm sure we will" He chuckled, deciding to trust them on this one.

* * *

_So... what did you guys think?! Did you like it? I'm trying to have the Klaroline interactions as playful and as friendly as I can as in this story, they like each other and Caroline has admitted to herself and her friends that she really does like him._


End file.
